Networking various computers, printers, network-attached storage (NAS) devices, and other types of devices is ubiquitous. Implementing computer networks is becoming popular in small offices and home environments. The NAS device comprises a non-volatile storage medium such as a hard disk drive that is shareable by the various computers on the network. A NAS device has code (e.g., firmware) that is loaded during initialization of the NAS device and executed by a processor in the NAS device to bestow the NAS device with some, or all, of its functionality. The firmware may become unavailable due to, for example, corruption of the firmware itself or a malfunctioning of the hard drive on which the firmware is stored. If the firmware is unavailable, the NAS device is generally unusable.